


桃桃红柚// 三个白夜

by hzkfkss



Category: Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzkfkss/pseuds/hzkfkss
Summary: 夜晚的事不必等到天黑





	桃桃红柚// 三个白夜

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情 也没逻辑 随便看看

#

Record_07

浴室里回荡着肉体相撞的声音，屏幕上两副纤细的身体交缠着，下面的人双手紧扶着浴缸边缘，一段软腰被后方的人掐出几指指印，绯色从胸口烧到腿根

两腿之间的嫩粉的阴茎吐着水，随着撞击的节奏打在腹部。后穴里空气被挤压，和着粘稠的润滑液发出响亮的摩擦声

他瞥了一眼脚边亮着红灯的摄像机，咬着嘴唇把头撇向另一边，嘴里发出断断续续地命令，要身后的人慢一点 

后面的人换成单手环住他的腰，另一只手摸到胸口被玩得发红发肿的奶头上，两指夹住不知羞立起的乳粒，狠劲地蹂躏了几下，一股又酸又疼的快感立即回溯大脑，应激的脚趾蜷缩起来，步伐晃了两步被后面的人稳稳接住

“陈涛你怎么这么喜欢被玩奶头啊？”，说的人语气带着戏谑，手上没打算放过他，用指尖抠了抠乳粒顶端小小的凹陷缝隙，缝隙无法被填满的空虚替代了先前快要溢出来的快感，陈涛红着脸挺胸去蹭他的手掌

“是不是光靠玩奶头也可以高潮啊？”，那人继续顽劣地趴在陈涛耳边讲着骚话，手指收到陈涛发出的讯息用两指指腹拧住陈涛的发硬的乳尖，用力揉捏了几下，即可爆发的酸胀感让陈涛没忍住一下泄了出来，后穴紧紧地搏动几下收紧

那人从陈涛身体里撤出来，把他转过来搂进怀里，抚着陈涛的后背等他平复过不应期，陈涛圈着他的脖子，太累说不出什么，只能又乖又黏地喊着他的名字，“陈宥维...”

 

Record_12

“你别拍”

陈涛用手挡住镜头，被陈宥维抓开，镜头直直推到脸上，慢慢向下。薄薄的锁骨和被睁开的衬衫纽扣和翻飞到腹部的裙褶。陈宥维伸手坏心地揉了一把陈涛的胸口，陈涛狠狠地抖了一下，把陈宥维从他身上踢下去，翻身反压住陈宥维

陈宥维没说话，把镜头推到陈涛穿着的百褶裙里，一只手指勾出陈涛的内裤边，陈涛抬起臀部让他替他脱下，陈宥维闻了一下才扔到旁边，陈涛脸倏地红了，伸手要揍陈宥维。拳头被温热的掌心包住，陈涛的心一下像融化了的软糖，又甜又黏，嘴上还是不撒气地怨陈宥维

“陈宥维，我知道你变态，没想到你这么变态”

他趴下去去解陈宥维的裤子，陈宥维把落到自己脸上的裙摆依数掖进腰部的松紧里，用手揉了揉陈涛还软软的一团和凉凉的卵蛋，拇指指腹在张翕的穴口摁了一圈，身体渐渐回忆起熟悉的感觉，体温慢慢升上来

陈涛扶着陈宥维的茎身，舌尖在马眼出舔了一圈，把分泌出的晶亮液体全数卷进嘴里，沿着一道阳筋从沟口舔到柱尾，脸颊在两个卵蛋之间蹭了蹭

陈宥维拍了拍他的屁股，让他别舔了，陈涛没明白他的意思，委屈地回头，湿漉漉地看他一眼，陈宥维抱着他亲了亲，示意他坐好

陈涛两条长腿穿着奶色的丝质长筒袜，分开绻在陈宥维的腰侧，倒了一些晶亮的润滑液在手心，两指手指挖了一点往穴内探去，反复几次后握住陈宥维的东西抵住自己的穴口

他往下坐一次，陈宥维便往上顶一次，裙边从腰部落下，随着起伏节奏翻飞，被撞的红肿的穴口在落下的裙边的遮蔽下在镜头前忽现忽隐

时时刻刻都处在被刃开的状态，陈涛很快就坚持不住，陈宥维重新把裙角掖好，没有衣物的遮挡，被操得流水的小穴暴露在空气中镜头下，突如其来的羞耻感让他紧紧地绞了陈宥维几下，陈宥维替他搓了几下柱身，问他

“快了？”

陈涛哼了一声，倒在陈宥维怀里不说话，只听他在耳边用力地呼吸

 

Record_26

画面又昏又晃

“陈宥维你疯了”，陈涛被扔进隔开的卫生间隔间，一脸不可思议瞪着陈宥维

“我出差这么久你不想我？”，陈宥维去亲陈涛的鼻尖脸颊，陈涛被吻得没火气，跟着去追逐陈宥维的嘴

陈宥维一只手举着手机，一只手伸进陈涛的裤腰把衬衣衣角拉出来，手掌抚到上身敏感的皮肤上点火。皮带被熟练的解开，陈涛一边回应着陈宥维的吻，两只手摸进他的内裤，贴着陈宥维的嘴边问他“用嘴？还是？”

陈宥维摸了摸他的脸，“宝贝你越来越乖了”

陈涛抽了几抽纸垫在马桶盖上坐上去，拨出陈宥维刚刚被自己摸的半硬的东西，用鼻尖蹭了蹭。陈宥维爱惜地摸着他的眉毛，被陈涛的表现乖得不行，却又忍不住得寸进尺欺负他

“但是我想在这里操你怎么办宝宝”

陈涛顿了顿，抬眼看他一眼，“别疯，陈宥维”

“你给我夹出来吧宝宝”

陈涛扶着置物台，裤子被褪到膝盖处，大腿根被磨得发烫，细嫩的皮肤发红，不知道是蹭的还是羞得。机场的洗手间不停有人进出，陈涛咬着下唇不敢出声，陈宥维还在使坏，往他后穴里用手指戳弄着，陈涛很快就动情了，用脸颊去蹭陈宥维

陈涛脸皮薄，刚刚自己拒绝过，不好意思再求陈宥维，只能摆了几下臀部哼几声

陈宥维笑了几声，很快懂了陈涛的意思，握着自己塞入陈涛已经开始流水的温热小穴里，陈宥维托着他的身子，进得不缓不慢，一下一下磨着陈涛敏感的神经

快感在噤声中翻倍，每一次摩擦都带着禁忌的味道，陈涛觉得自己快要在心跳声中被陈宥维融化，陈宥维感觉到了陈涛的变化，在他体内的凸起点狠狠地磨了几下，眼疾手快抽了几张纸接住陈涛射出的东西

陈涛回头亲了亲他，蹲下去去舔陈宥维，张嘴试着全数含下，试探性地扫了陈宥维一眼，又因为害羞飞快移开

陈涛脸上还带着性事的潮色，窃窃尝试的眼神清纯又色情，温暖的口腔包裹着前半端，咽口柔软的小舌抵着马眼口一吸一放，涎水顺着下颌留下，陈宥维替他擦了擦，陈涛就眯着眼眨眼

“操”，比起口交的快感，更是陈涛一副乖巧的模样让他压不住跳动的阳筋，射了出来，呛了陈涛几口

陈涛仰着头看着他，眼角压不住的风情瞄着镜头悉数咽下，伸开手找陈宥维索个抱抱

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


End file.
